my hands are tied
by Ruby Red1
Summary: seto has a dream about spike


My hands are tied  
  
Seto looked at the oncoming dawn.  
  
The tall boy moved his lean body to the music in his headphones.  
  
His low voice was even lower as he sang, "I want to love you but my hands are tied, I want to stay here but I've been denied."  
  
He had been at his computer all night again.  
  
His back ached badly but he was not tired.  
  
He hoped that his new cowboy bebop fan fiction got good reviews.  
  
If anyone knew about his big fat spike crush, he would never live it down.  
  
He sighed a little, wishing that there were some hot cool smart guy like spike in real life.  
  
He wrinkled his nose; wow he needed sleep he sounded like a demented fan girl.  
  
He got up, turned off the 'puder and left for his room.  
  
Seto shivered a bit in the dawn air.  
  
The dew got on his bare feet as he walked in the grass from his lab to the house.  
  
The stairs to his room seemed so huge and long, maybe he was tried after all.  
  
It took way to long to get up them it seemed.  
  
He pulled off his sweatshirt and pants slid naked in between his sheets.  
  
Soon he was dreaming.  
  
In his dream he was walking a hallway.  
  
A dark dank musty hallway, that was moving and seemed oddly like home.  
  
He looked around, trying to get his bearings when a black and blue haired woman barged by him.  
  
"Seto, why are you just standing there?"  
  
"I'm sorry Faye."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Spike wants you in his room."  
  
Seto walked down the hall trailing his hand down the wall.  
  
He opened to door to see spike sitting on his bed.  
  
The tall, pale 27 year old was wearing his work suit of blue, with a black tie and cream shirt.  
  
Seto walked inside.  
  
Spike stood and looked at him they were face to face something odd for both of them.  
  
Deep blue eyes met mismatched brown ones.  
  
Seto's heart was pounding, so hard he could not think.  
  
Spike brushed the younger one's hair from his eyes.  
  
"Your so lovely." The bounty hunter whispered  
  
Seto felt his heart melting.  
  
Spike leaned forward and grabbed Seto's arms shoving him up to a wall, crushing the stunned boy in a heated passionate kiss.  
  
Seto moaned into his lover' s mouth, taking in the taste of him, blood cherries and smoke.  
  
Spike skillfully led him over to the bed.  
  
Shoved him down hard and then lay on top of him, ripping off his shirt.  
  
Seto just gasped as spike bit down on his nipple, while twisting the other.  
  
"Oh, spike.more.."  
  
Spike dint say anything just shoved him arms above his head, then tied them with a rope.  
  
Seto growled at him his eyes flashing wildly.  
  
Spike backed away to look at his shirtless lover thrashing around saying some very bad words.  
  
"Be right back." Spike drawled as he left the room.  
  
Seto yelled out as he did.  
  
"Get back here!!!"  
  
"How dare you???"  
  
Ed was sitting in the common room, hacking and having much fun.  
  
"Hi spiky-spike, what ya need?'  
  
Spike smiled at her as he got some whipped cream from the fridge.  
  
"Where is the ice cream Spiky-man?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"Cool, it is good ice cream?!" the red haired hacker girl grinned  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Ed smiled again.  
  
Spike got the feeling she got a lot more then she let on.  
  
But he had little time to ponder that.  
  
"Ed do we have a candle?"  
  
Ed cocked her head to one side, and then nodded.  
  
"Jetman keeps some next to the oven, he likes it says it's old-fashioned."  
  
Spike wondered over in there, grabbed it and nearly ran back to his room.  
  
Seto looked so beautiful tied up and pissed off.  
  
His pale skin flushed his eyes wild.  
  
Spike walked over to his bed.  
  
"Seto, you are like a young stallion you need to be tamed."  
  
"You will be bowing down to my will by the end of the day."  
  
Seto could not believe his ears.  
  
Bow down?  
  
Fuck.  
  
That.  
  
He turned to look at the other man.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Now, now."  
  
Spike leaned over to his lover laid his lips down on the boy's.  
  
So softly he kissed him.  
  
Lips moving in a dance sucking the boy's lower lip licking his mouth  
  
Then he broke away, looked into his koi's eyes.  
  
Then slapped him hard in the face, the sound of skin on skin, bone on bone ringing in spike's ears.  
  
Seto hissed a bit.  
  
A match was lit then so was the candle.  
  
Spike pulled off his lover's pants roughly, they went ...somewhere.  
  
The boy gasped at the sudden rush of air, then at spike mouth on his groin.  
  
The world went white, he saw stars.  
  
Nothing was real.  
  
Nothing but this man and this feeling.  
  
"Oh god...spike.."  
  
Spike smiled to himself as he picked up the candle and drizzled some on Seto's legs.  
  
The boy moaned and trashed against the rope that bound him.  
  
Spike moved his head up and down faster.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
Seto whimpered as the heat was taken away.  
  
He wondered what was to be next.  
  
The dried wax was ripped off him the skin coming off too, and then whipped cream was shot on his thighs.  
  
Spike licked it off, lightly savoring his lover.  
  
"Seto, are you a virgin?"  
  
The blush on the young boy's face was more then the answer he needed.  
  
Spike gazed into his endless bruise colored eyes, lightly ran a finger down his soft cheek.  
  
Then he flung his long lean legs over his shoulders, trusting suddenly into his heat.  
  
Seto screamed like a lost soul, trashing, and moaning deeply.  
  
Spike smiled and licked his tears away.  
  
He pulled out rocked back a bit.  
  
"My love are you alright?"  
  
Seto whispered, ""Yes."  
  
Spike slapped him back handed.  
  
"Now your not."  
  
Seto smiled with blood on his lips.  
  
"More."  
  
"More of this?"  
  
Then he was buried totally inside seto, he trust harder and faster.  
  
He had wanted to last but when he looked down to see his lover toss his head back and bite his lips, when seto arched under him like some feral thing, he knew that was impossible.  
  
Spike leaned down pressed his lips to Seto's, their tongues dueling as they both came.  
  
Spike lay there on his lover for a moment just holding him.  
  
At last he rolled over.  
  
Seto glared at him.  
  
"Untie me!"  
  
Spike leaned over and did so.  
  
Seto pulled the rope from spike hands.  
  
"My turn love." 


End file.
